Księżycowa Wiedźma
Księżycowa Wiedźma (w ang. Nightmare Moon) (Z odcinka "Luna Odmieniona"- Koszmarna Luna)- zła inkarnacja księżniczki Luny, skrzydlaty jednorożec. Pojawia się w dwóch pierwszych odcinkach serialu. Zostaje pokonana i wraca do postaci Księżniczki Luny. Koncepcja postaci i inspiracje Nawiązaniem do zamierzchłych kręgów kulturowych jest Księżycowa Czarownica. Jej pochodzenie zdradza dopiero oryginalna wersja imienia - Nightmare Moon oraz Mare in the Moon. Twórcy odnieśli się do motywu człowieka w księżycu, czyli the man in the moon, którego twarz podobno można ujrzeć na tarczy miesiąca, tak jak przez tysiąc lat mieszkańcy Equestrii mogli oglądać wizerunek Księżycowej Czarownicy odbity na księżycu. Oprócz tego, imię antagonistki może oznaczać koszmarny księżyc lub nocna klacz (night, noc + mare, klacz). Osobowość Księżycowa Wiedźma jest bardzo pewna siebie. Gdy zamiast Celestii okazała się ona poddani zaalormowani wezwali strażników Celestii, jednak ta rozprawiła się z nimi szybko. Ma nieograniczoną moc, przez co jest tak pewna. Wie jednak, że może pokonać ją 1 wielka moc- Klejnoty Harmonii. Zaczyna śledzić główne bohaterki, próbując im odebrać cechę Harmonii. Przy starciu również jest pewna siebie, jednak niekoniecznie wyszło to jej na dobre. Historia Pierwsza wzmianka o Księżycowej Czarownicy pojawia się już w prologu odcinka pierwszego- "Przyjaźń to magia - część 1". Księżniczka Celestia w nim opowiada historię Nightmare Moon - zbuntowanej siostry. Zdarzyło się to jednego dnia, obie siostry panowały nad Equestrią. Starsza siostra nazywała się Księżniczka Celestia a młodsza Księżniczka Luna. Celestia budziła poranne Słońce, w Luna budziła nocny Księżyc. Obie siostry żyły w zgodzie i harmonii. Pewnego dnia młodsza siostra zauważyła, iż kucyki bawią się w dzień czyli podczas warty starszej siostry. Zapragnęła, więc by kucyki bawiły się także podczas jej warty i odmówiła siostrze obudzenia Słońca. Starsza siostra zrozumiała ją i wytłumaczyła po co jest dzień a po co noc. Jednak siostrze nie wystarczyły te wyjaśnienia. Zbuntowała się i nie uległa Celestii, dodatkowo zamieniła się w Nightmare Moon - jej złą inkarnację. Starsza siostra nie miała wyboru i musiała użyć największej mocy w Equestrii czyli Klejnotów Harmonii. Moc klejnotów wysłała ją na Księżyc, gdzie miała zostać 1000 lat. Powróciła jednak, została pokonana dzięki Twilight Sparkle i jej przyjaciółkom. Powracaca w odcinku "Luna Odmieniona", gdzie nie może się "zaaadoptować" w nowym otoczeniu. Później pomaga jej Twilight Sparkle i przyjaciółki. Wygląd Księżycowa Czarownica jest wysokim skrzydlatym jednorożcem o czarnej jak noc sierści. Posiada długą, zwiewną grzywę bardziej "rozsadzoną" od Celestii, o kolorze granatowym ozdobioną gwiazdkami. Nosi srebrną zbroję i hełm. Jej znaczek przedstawia Księżyc na nocnym niebie. Oczy klaczy mają kolor jasnego turkusu. Pokonanie Pierwszy raz Wiedźma została pokonana przez Celestię- starszą siostrę z opowieści (wątek Historia). Później ponownie zostaje pokona przez mane 6 za pomocą Klejnotów Harmonii. Gdy zamiast Słonecznej Księżniczki pojawia się ona, przyjaciółki ruszają na pomoc Celestii. Muszą znaleźć Klejnoty Harmonii ukryte w zamku sióstr, który znajduje się w nieokiełznanym lesie Everfree. Jednak Księżycowa Wiedźma nie przyglądała się temu z boku a zadała przyjaciółkom pułapki: *Osunęła skały i klif się zawalił, przez co chciała by Applejack nie otrzymała klejnotu uczciwości. Jednak ta złapała Twilight i z kopytkiem na sercu przyznała, że jak puści jej kopyto nie spadnie na ziemię. Twilight posłuchała i w połowie drogi została złapana przez Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash. *Wbiła kolec (ona zamieniła się w kolca) w łapę mantykory, przez co chciała by Fluttershy nie otrzymała klejnotu dobroci. Jednak ta spokojnie podeszła do mantykory i wyjęła jej kolec z łapy, (co nie można było powiedzieć o jej przyjaciółkach). *Zamieniła drzewa w straszne twarze, przez co chaciała by Pinkie Pie nie otrzymała klejnotu śmiechu. Jednak ta dostała ataku śmiechu widząc drzewa i zaśpiewała piosenkę, mówiąc przyjaciółkom, że nie trzeba się bać a wyśmiać strach. *Wyrwała kawałek wąsa wężowi wodnemu, przez co chciała by Rarity nie otrzymała klejnotu szczodrości. Jednak ta widząc piękno węża nie mogła zostawić tak "zbrodni" przeciwko modzie. Wyrwała wężowi łuskę i ucięła sobie ogon. Poźniej doczepiła go dzięki magii do urwanego wąsa, * Odczepiła sznurek trzymający most i zamieniła się w Shadowbolts czyli odpowiednik Wonderbolts do, którego Rainbow chciała dołączyć, przez co chciała by nie otrzymała klejnotu lojalności. Jednak ta przefrunęła przez mgłę, dopieła most i zamiast kariery wybrała przyjaźń. Po wszystkich próbach mane 6 znalazło zamek i klejnoty. Przyjaciółki zostawiły Twilight by pooksperymentowała z klejnotami próbując wywołać "iskrę". W tym czasie zjawia się Wiedźma i robiąc mini-tornado telerportowała się z klejnotami. Twilight wskoczyła w "wir" i znalazła się w pomieszczniu z Czarownicą. Na pomoc przybiegły jej przyjaciółki. Twilight prawie udało się wywołać "magię", gdyż klejnoty zaczeły błyszczeć. Jednak Czarownica tupnęła i roztrzaskała klejnoty. Wtedy Twilight poczuła prawdziwą "przyjaźń" i wytłumaczyła co ona oznacza. Nagle pojawia się 6 klejnot i wszystkie mane 6 pokonują Wiedźmę. Cytaty Dziewczyno, żarty sobie stroisz? '' Przyjaźń to magia część 2 ''Nie radzę, się zbliżać! Przyjaźń to magia część 2 Głupia dziewczyno! Myślałaś, że mnie pokonasz? Już nigdy nie zobaczysz swojej Celestii, ani Słońca! Ciemność zostanie tu na zawsze! Przyjaźń to magia część 2 Zabawki Z postaci Księżycowej Wiedźmy wychowała się jedna zabawka: *Księżycowa Czarownica będzie częścią ekskluzywnej kolekcji Toys 'R' Us — Friendship Is Magic Favorite Collection Featuring 133px-Toy_of_Princess_Luna_in_her_Nightmare_Moon_form.jpg|Lalka Księżycowej Wiedźmy. Jej wydanie jest planowane na 2012 rok. Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Skrzydlate jednorożce